Lies My Mother Told Me
by FaithinBones
Summary: The return of his mother causes Booth to contemplate his past and his future. This story takes place in season 8 during "The Party in the Pants".


Hi, this is a short one chapter story. It takes place in season 8 during the episode "The Party in the Pants".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

She was sitting there when I walked into my office. I hadn't seen her for 24 years and there she was. I was shocked more than anything and I thought I was happy to see her. She told me that she should apologize to me since so many years had passed but in the end she didn't. What I got was excuses why she stayed away, but she's my mother and she missed me. That's what she said. She missed me. She'd read about me in the newspaper and she'd seen what a success I was. She said she knew that I'd grow up to be special.

"_It isn't always going to be this way, Baby." Rocking him in his arms, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to sooth him. "Someday, when you're grown, you'll be free from all of this. You'll be able to move far away and you'll be able to be whatever you want to be. You'll see. You won't even think about any of this. None of this will matter." Using a warm washcloth, she wiped the blood from his mouth, "You'll forget all about this and none of this will matter to you. You'll see."_

Oooooooooooooooooo

She talked about her piano player, a guy named Reggie. A few years ago, he opened up a club on the boardwalk in Atlantic City and he asked her to join him. She pointed out all that I'd accomplished and as far as she was concerned I won. We won. She told Bones that she'd had to leave her family but she knew I was strong. She knew that I'd be strong without her.

"_Baby, we can't let him win." Picking up the broken pieces of the wine glass that his father had thrown at her, she carefully picked up every piece. "He drinks, he gambles he doesn't love us but that doesn't matter. Mommy loves you. I will always love you. You don't have to let him inside your head Seeley. Just remember that. You and Jared don't have to do the things your father did. You don't have to make his mistakes. When you grow up, you'll be wise enough to see that you don't have to repeat the things your father has done._

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the bench, watching her walk away, I knew I'd let my temper get the better of me. I knew that I should have just let it pass but listening to her talk about her new family, her new children was the just too much. She threw her old children away a long time ago and she'd found new children to replace them. She'd found a man to replace her husband too. She had a new family and she wanted me to be happy for her. She didn't see a problem with that. She didn't see it at all.

"_Seeley, someday you'll understand". Holding him tightly against her chest, she kissed his hair, "Mommy has to leave Sweetheart. I can't stay anymore. I have to leave before . . . . I have to leave Sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much." Kissing him again, she stood up._

"_Take me with you, please Mom. Take Jared and me with you." Clinging to her hand, he begged her with tears falling unnoticed down his cheeks._

"_Oh Baby, I wish I could but I won't have a home." Escaping his hand, she moved over towards the bed and continued to pack, "I won't even have a job. I'm going to be living in my car."_

_Watching her pack, he begged her again, "Please Mom, please take me and Jared with you. Don't leave us here. Don't leave us with him."_

_Closing the suitcase, she shook her head. "Seeley, don't make this harder on me than it already is. I have to leave and I can't take you with me . . . Look, someday, when I get situated, I'll come back and get both of you. I promise."_

_Picking up her bags, she walked swiftly down the hallway. Following her, Seeley and Jared watched as she rushed out through the front door, down the steps and over to her car. Turning, she blew kisses to both of her sons, "Mommy loves you. I'll come back for you when I can. I promise."_

Oooooooooooooo

What do you to say when someone tells you that they can't make you forgive them but they will forgive themselves? That she's entitled to be happy and that her new man and her new kids make her very happy. She wanted me to taste a little bit of happiness for her. She reminded me that she couldn't turn back the clock and neither could I. She'd seen me and the last two days were hers.

"_Mom, what are you doing here? Throwing his arms around her, he kissed her. Hugging her again, he asked, "Are you going to take us with you. Jared is at practice but I can pack for him. We can be ready to go by the time he comes home."_

"_Oh, Baby, I can't. I just came by to see you and to make sure that you're doing okay. I wrote Hank to ask him how you both were and he said that you were living with him now. I can't take you with me, Seeley. I travel a lot. My job takes me up and down the coast and that isn't a life for two healthy young boys. You're grandfather says that you can stay with him. It will be so much better for you if you stay here."_

_Grabbing her hands, he held them tightly, "Mom, please you promised to come and get us. Please take us with you."_

_Shaking her head, she frowned, "Seeley, I wish I could. I really do but I can't. I just can't handle a job working at night and having to take care of you too. I just can't Baby. Your grandfather is doing such a wonderful job taking care of you, you don't need me. You have a good life here. You don't need me at all."_

_Releasing her hands, he stood back and stared at her, "But I do need you Mom. You're my mother, I want to go with you."_

_Frowning, she placed her hands on his shoulders, "You don't need anyone but yourself, Seeley. You don't need me or your father. You're strong and you don't need anyone."_

_Feeling a hand placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Hank standing behind him, "Marianne, Seeley and Jared have me now. They will always have me so don't worry about it. You do what you gotta do."_

_Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him, "You see, you don't need me. I love you, Seeley. Mommy will always love you. No one will be more important to me than you and Jared are. No one will ever take your place in my heart."_

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I lived in a house of violence. I never heard a kind word spoken between my parents. I never heard my father tell me that he loved me. I never knew what real love was until I fell in love with Bones. She showed me what a happy family could really be. For years I fought the demons of my past. I've always been afraid that I would turn into my father. The rage and anger what lives inside me is barely controlled sometimes and I have to fight to keep it from erupting in dangerous ways. Except, when I'm with Bones, when I'm with the woman I love I don't feel that rage. I don't worry about the weakness that lives inside of me because she makes me strong. Bones is my strength and I know that.

I could hate my mother but that would be giving into that rage and hatred that lives deep inside of me. My mother told me many lies when I was growing up because she was weak. She did the things she did because she could only think about her survival.

Well, I'm not my mother and I'm not my father. I'm stronger than them because I have someone that loves me. I have someone in my life that loves me for the first time and I will never do anything to make her stop loving me. I will forgive my mother because Bones thinks I am a good man and I will be that good man for her.

My mother told me many lies when I was growing up but she did tell me something that I have found to be true. She told me that someday I would be free of my past and I am. I am not the child that grew up looking for someone to love him. I found her and as miraculous as it seems, she loves me.

Ooooooooooo

So what do think of my story?


End file.
